


See You Later

by ms_negi



Category: real madrid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, leaving to arsenal, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_negi/pseuds/ms_negi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mesut Ozil leaving back to Arsenal after German NT vs Ireland, and Sami isn't having it.</p><p>Old work of mine. I'm surprised I didn't upload it yet. Lol.. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Later

Days after the clean victory for Germany against Ireland, Mesut was packing his things at Kehdria’s house. Everytime the two would be summoned to their national teams, they would always park their stuff at Sami’s and Lena’s house. The three would have fun together. After games and training, they go back to the house to have a good lunch, or dinner, and relax with each other, as if on vacation. However, today was the day Mesut had to go back to England for Arsenal training.

Even though Mesut was grateful for the couple to put up with him for about a week, he wanted to leave for the airport without disturbing them. He picked up his two bags and stealthily headed passed the main bedroom, and headed down for the front door. At the door, he set down his bags to put on his sunglasses, and to open the door. Not looking back, Mesut felt guilty to leave Sami like this. But, if he stopped and said his goodbyes, he wouldn’t be able to get himself to leave. It would be too heartbreaking for the two friends.

Taking one step out the door, the turk heard a familiar voice. “Going so early, brozer?” Sami stood under the opening to his kitchen, holding a cup of coffee.

Mesut, pressing his lips together, slowly turned around. He just knew this was going to happen. “Sami.. I—I didn’t mean to… I mean—“ Shit. Now, Mesut was in trouble. He couldn’t get himself to look up into Sami’s eyes.

“What?” By his voice, Mesut could tell Sami wasn’t angry.

Mesut quickly looked up, slightly surprised. “I… I didn’t want to disturb you two… I thought… I would be easier for us to have me just leave like this.” His hand weakly motioned to the open door.

Sami just shrugged. “Fine. Bye.”

Now he sounded annoyed. Mesut was stunned. He could feel tears threatening to drop to his cheeks. “Fine… Bye.” The Turk bent down and picked up his bags. When he reached his rental car and was about to open the door, he heard footsteps behind him. Real, quick footsteps.

Not able to react in time, he only saw a glimpse of Sami running after him. And, when Sami runs, it’s always like a bull coming at you. And BAM! Next second, Mesut found himself on the ground with Sami next to him, his strong arm pinning him to the driveway. His forehead was an inch or two away from the bottom of the car doors. “Sam—“

“Don’t leave, you asshole!” Sami roared.

Mesut looked up at him, speechless. His arms were laid out on either side of him. Khedira planted his hand next to the turk’s head. Mesut’s eyes were glued to Khedira’s. He could tell he was about to cry, too. Mesut took off his sunglasses. “Sami…” was the only thing Mesut could mutter out.

Sami dropped his head to Mesut’s chest and sobbed. “Don’t leave me!!” He cried out again.

Mesut picked up his head slightly, watching this German tank cry. Mesut just laid there for a moment, as if his brain wasn’t registering this at all. He finally picked up his hand and stroked Sami’s slick hair. A tear slid down Mesut’s cheek as he stared up at the gray sky.

Sami’s sobs turned into calm, quivering breathes after a few minutes. It felt like hours has passed. The two football players just laid spralled out on the cement, having a crying session. Sami was lying next to Mesut, his face resting against Mesut’s chest. Strangely enough, this was comfortable for the two. Until, Lena came rushing out.

“Holy shit! Are you guys ok? I just saw you guys laying here from the upstairs window!” She scanned the two for wounds, or something.

Sami turned his face away from his beloved. “I’m not letting go of him.” He protested as his hand gripped Mesut’s back from under him. Mesut didn’t know how to deal with his situation. Literally, it’s him on his back with Sami cuddling with him, while his girlfriend spotted them on the driveway.

But, Lena just laughed. “Sami…” She knelt down next to him and rubbed his large back. “It’s going to be ok, Honey. He’ll be back in a few weeks.” Then, Mesut and her made eye contact. She noticed his swollen eyes. She just smiled at the crybaby, as if telling him, too, that it’ll be alright.

After a moment, the big guy sat up, staring down at Mesut. He looked back at his girlfriend and tightly hugged her.

Mesut had a chance to sit back up and wipe tears off his face.

Lena pulled away from Sami and suddenly laughed. “Look what you did, Sami!” She covered her mouth and pointed.

Mesut and Sami both looked. Sami gasped. Mesut’s jaw just dropped. Lena laughed at the large dent in the side of the rental car.

“Sami..! Holy shit!” Mesut exclaimed, afraid to run his fingers against the door. The two looked at each other for a moment. At the same time, they realized they are two grown men who, seconds ago, were crying over each other. The two bursted out laughing. “Sami! You fucking idiot!” Mesut continued to complain while giggling.

Sami howled. “I’m—I’m sorry, Brozer! I’ll pay for it!” The two couldn’t stop laughing. They found themselves being ridiculous. They realized this was never a ‘goodbye’.

When the two couldn’t laugh any more, they looked at each other. Kissing each other’s cheeks and hugging tightly, Mesut and Sami were finally ok with separating for now.

It was a ‘See you later’.


End file.
